


Can i have a hug?

by RUBIsPetShop



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Leaving Home, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUBIsPetShop/pseuds/RUBIsPetShop
Summary: "'The sky will grow dark, cold rain will fall and all trace of the right way will be blotted out. You will be all alone. And still you will have to go on. There will be ghosts in the dark and voices in the air, disgusting prophecies coming true I wouldn’t wonder and absent faces present on every side, as the man said. And still you will have to go on. The last bridge will fall behind you and the last lights will go out, followed by the sun, the moon and the stars; and still you will have to go on. You will come to regions more desolate and wretched than you ever dreamed could exist, places of sorrow created entirely by that mean superstition which you yourself have put about for so long. But still you will have to go on.' Y'know what that means?"Hendery shook his head, his long locks now covering his red stained eyes."It means that even though you are leaving me, and it'll hurt, I'll still get up and go on. You should do it too.""Okay,"





	Can i have a hug?

"So this is goodbye?" Hendery held tightly onto Xiaojun's hand, grasping it with all the might he could muster 

"I guess so…" Xiaojun returned the gesture gripping tightly as he looked up to the ceiling counting the green glow in the dark stars that he and Hendery had once put up there. 

The dawning feeling of not being together had dropped on Hendery. A small lump swelled up in his throat. "I'm sorry," Hot tears came streaming down the man's face, swiping away the snot and water with his sleeve. 

"Don't do that, that's gross," Xiaojun face twisted into a smile. Hendery's disgusting actions taking him back to a better time, a less complicated time.

"Sorry," Dejun shook his head, you could hear the grinding noise from Xiaojuns hair with the contact of the pillow could be herd. 

"Don't be," His voice wavered. You could tell he was having a hard time. Hot tears rolled down his rosie cheeks, he too had snot run down his face.

"I love you Kunhang."

"I love you too Dejun."

  


They lay there for what seemed like hours, faces red with tears, and coated with salty water, small sniffles heard from both parties as they held hands on Xiaojun's small twin bed.

"'The sky will grow dark, cold rain will fall and all trace of the right way will be blotted out. You will be all alone. And still you will have to go on. There will be ghosts in the dark and voices in the air, disgusting prophecies coming true I wouldn’t wonder and absent faces present on every side, as the man said. And still you will have to go on. The last bridge will fall behind you and the last lights will go out, followed by the sun, the moon and the stars; and still you will have to go on. You will come to regions more desolate and wretched than you ever dreamed could exist, places of sorrow created entirely by that mean superstition which you yourself have put about for so long. But still you will have to go on.' Y'know what that means?"

Hendery shook his head, his long locks now covering his red stained eyes.

"It means that even though you are leaving me, and it'll hurt, I'll still get up and go on. You should do it too."

"Okay," his voice was hushed as if he were to break down at any moment. 

"We should get up," Xiaojun pulled himself up not getting far as Hendery pulled him down.

"Not yet, I'm not not ready."

  


They settled back down basking in each other's presence. Holding onto the comfortable silence. Soaking in each other scent. Carving the feel of the others hand into their minds. Turning over just to scan every small detail that lied on the others face. They were going to miss looking into the others eyes, miss seeing the galaxies the other held in the windows to the soul. They would miss being in each others company. 

"I'm ready."

They sat up. 

They stood. 

They stared.

"Can I get a kiss?" 

"No," Xiaojuns small frame somehow became even smaller. To deny the one he loved a kiss hurt him, make his heart squeeze from pain. "If I give you a kiss, I won't be able to let you go."

"Can I get a hug?"

Hendery opened up his arms and Xiaojun entered like it was his home, but Hendery's arms did feel like home, like the only place that he actually belonged. His body melted onto the other, and his entire being felt like puddy.

"You should go."

"I should go," Before he left he placed a small kiss on top of the others forehead before resting his head onto the other and exiting out the small white door. 

And off he went.


End file.
